


Wait a Minute. Are You Jealous?

by j_sminem



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_sminem/pseuds/j_sminem
Summary: This is my writing circa 2016 - early 2017. I didn't rewrite anything just moving them from tumblr to over here.





	Wait a Minute. Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my writing circa 2016 - early 2017. I didn't rewrite anything just moving them from tumblr to over here.

You and Jerome decided to go out to a club, trying to ease the tension that had built since he was released from Arkham. He was chatting it up with some girl at the bar, his hands grazing over the shiny fabric of her short dress. He would shoot you glances when she would look away, winking and returning his attention to her.

You decided that Jerome Valeska wasn’t the only one who should be able to flirt it up with some random stranger. You approached a rather nice looking guy, dressing in a suit and well groomed. You asked if he wanted to dance and lead him to the dancefloor.

You knew that you had made a mistake when the loud redhead, shot you a warning glance. You weren’t a couple, at least, you didn’t think you were. You and Jerome flirted, a lot, but he flirted with everyone. There was not one girl that he spoke to that he didn’t call gorgeous or doll or sweetheart at least once.

You danced with the stranger until you saw the girl walk away, looking awfully disgusted and you smiled. You told the stranger that you had to get home before your roommate freaked out. He handed you his number and you smiled at him as you made your way towards the door, Jerome following closely behind you.

You gasp, smiling as Jerome spun you around and pinned you against the wall. His pupils were huge, from anger or lust, you didn’t know. You did not that you were going drag this out for as long as you can.

“Are you mad that girl didn’t give you her number?” You taunted, smiling as he backed up and started pacing.

“What the hell was that? I take you out and you grind up with some…some sleazy looking asshole.”

“Wait…are you jealous that I gave another guy attention?” You ask, smiling and running your hand over his back.

“Shut up, we’re going home.” He said, grabbing your wrist and leading you to the car.

You pull him back, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Jerome, you don’t have to be jealous. I like you, and I only did it because you were flirting with that girl.” You said with a smile.

“Oh? So you were jealous, doll?”

“Of course! How am I supposed to feel when the guy I like is flirting with other girls when he is supposed to be going out with me.” You said, laughing as he got in the car.

“Don’t be jealous, dollface. You are a crazy little thing and no girl could replace you.”

“Aw, that was almost sweet.” You said, rolling you eyes and settling into the seat as Jerome sped down the road.

He chuckled and you smiled, knowing that what he said held some truth. Most girls would listen to his circus stories, but once he tells them about his mother or Arkham, they make their break towards the exit. He was a charmer but had no filter. You knew that you wouldn’t be running anytime soon since you also knew that once you ran Jerome wouldn’t be too far behind with a gun.


End file.
